Bond of the Straw Hat
by Bugg18
Summary: Luffy and Hawk Rayne grew up under the bond of a straw hat. A vow to follow their dreams, willing to risk even their own lives to reach it. When they each set off to follow their dreams, they never expected to see each other again. Yet here they are, Luffy about to be killed by Buggy the clown, and Rayne trying to figure out how to save him without being arrested by the marines...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Where It Begins and Where It Ends**

** Not many people would admit to being proud of their pirate heritage, let alone being related to one of the bad ass pirates out there. Such as is my life, being the daughter of an infamous pirate known as "Red-Haired" Shanks no less...**

** If that's not bad enough, I've got it added to me that I'm also the niece of Hawk Eyes Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman, one of the Seven Pirate Warlords of the sea, and younger brother to my mother, Katalina Hawk. I think that it's pretty awesome, but the World Government doesn't seem to agree. With me being related to not one, but two well known pirates, they like to keep a close eye on me in the form of an informant playing as the weapons shop owner of this village I'm currently in.**

** Or at least, that's who it was a couple of days ago. Every time they catch wind that I've figured out who the informant is, they change it, placing in someone new. Unfortunately for them, I find it easy to figure out who the informant always is.**

** Over the passed few months I've stayed in this village, the informant has been changed at least seven times already. Maybe eight if the sword shop guy's left town already, spouting some bullshit about finding better business elsewhere. Either way, I'll find out soon enough, since I'm on my way there.**

** It was a cool, early, typical morning here in this village called Loguetown. The streets seemed quite sleepy as I walked through them. A few shops here and there were open, yet many were still closed.**

** Tucking a loose strand of blood red hair I inherited from my father, behind my ear, I scanned the street with my storm gray eyes for the familiar sword shop. **

** Once I spotted it, I knew that something was different. It looked like the sign had been re-done, and had been painted a normal shade of blue. The cracked windows in the door had been replaced, and they shined in the early morning sunlight. Opening the door, I heard the friendly sound of a door bell. Walking in, I closed the door behind me, and took a good look at what was in side. I have to admit, that I was impressed by what I saw...**

** The inside had been repainted, and the floors looked brand new. Everything also looked so organized and neatly placed. **

** Looking across the room to the counter, I spotted some guy on top of it asleep. He definitely wasn't the guy who ran this place before. That guy didn't take good care of this place like this new guy did. He would always lump the good quality swords with the bad quality ones, and dust had covered everything. It was so bad, that I dreaded every time I had to come in here to have maintenance done to my mother's sword, the Black Rose. I would have gone elsewhere, if this hadn't been the only one for miles. Deciding to deal with what I had, I paid the shop keep to show me how to do the maintenance myself. He had resisted at first, but the amount of money I showed him afterward shut any complaint he had up.**

** It was through that little arrangement, that I discovered he was working for the government as an informant. His target of information being me...**

** Shaking my thoughts from the past, I walked over to the sleeping man. At my approach, the guy didn't even stir.**

** "Hello?" I said, trying to wake him. When he still didn't move, I shook him on the shoulder, which didn't work. **

** Sighing in aggravation, I slammed my hands down on either side of his head, making a loud _thud_ that thankfully, got his attention.**

** "I'M AWAKE!" He shouted, jerking up right. Looking from side to side, the guy calmed down for a minute after he figured out it was me who had woken him up.**

** "What the hell was that for! Don't ya know you can give a man a heart attack like that? I thought my wife had caught me sleeping again..." He said, placing a hand over his rapid heart beat.**

** "Sorry... I tried to wake you up by calling you. When that didn't work, I shook your shoulder; but that didn't work either, so I had no other option really." I explained, shrugging sheepishly with a smirk.**

** "Whatever... What are you here for anyway?" He finally asked, letting it go.**

** "I'm here to get maintenance done on my sword." I said, pulling it from across my back, and laying it on the counter. The sword sheath was solid black, but the part that kept it strapped to me was blood red; but the sword itself had a black blade, the handle was pewter gray steel with a rose carved into the center. On the end of the handle was what looked like a red tear drop crystal, when it actually was a sharp blade coated in a lethal poison I only used when I felt like I needed to. Which was thankfully rare... **

** Upon getting a good look at my blade, the shop keep let out a shocked gasp.**

** "That sword! Don't tell me that that is _the_ Black Rose!" He said, taking a step back. "Where the hell did you get this beauty?"**

** "It was my mothers..." I said hesitantly as an all to familiar gleam came into the guy's eyes.**

** "How much do you want for it?" he asked, reaching for it.**

** As he was about to pick up my sword, I snagged his wrist, stopping him.**

** "It's not for sale. Like I said, it was my mother's and its all I have left of her, which means that it's my treasure and I have no intention of letting it go. In fact, I'll kill anyone who tries to take it from me." I said in a low, dangerous tone...**

** "Well... alright. I'll take a look at it..." He said, backing down.**

** Taking my sword to the back, I could hear him working on it. As I waited for the sword, I spotted a newspaper on the counter that the man had been sleeping on. **

** Curious, I scanned what was on the page until I came to a familiar name. It was listed with the names under the new wanted posters list. Flipping it open to the correct page, I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. **

**'WANTED'**

**'MONKEY D. LUFFY'**

**'30,000,000'**

**'DEAD OR ALIVE'**

** I hadn't heard from or seen Luffy since we parted ways in Foosha Village. The picture was of his smiling face, and my father's straw hat on his head. Folding the wanted poster up and putting it away to keep, I glanced back at the article that was about how his bounty came to be.**

**'MONKEY D. LUFFY DEFEATS ARLONG'**

**'A few months ago, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, defeats Fish man Arlong in Arlong Park of Cocoyashi Village. All casualties consisted of Fish man. The wounded include the Marine Captain who was negotiating peace with this Pirate Warlord, and his men. Said Marine Captain is responsible for notification and issue of the wanted poster for Monkey D. Luffy. **

**As of yet, the other members of this newly formed Straw Hat crew are still unknown. However it is also rumored that the famous Pirate Bounty Hunter, Roronoa Zoro has joined Monkey D. Luffy's cause. Marine Officials calculate there to be at least three other members as of yet. Updates will be posted as more information comes in.'**

** I couldn't help but laugh at the words before my eyes. That sounded like something Luffy would do. Not to mention the picture of him looked like he was having a fun time. Not to mention that thirty million berries wasn't a bad start either. **

** I was proud of him.**

** The world wouldn't understand it though. It didn't know Luffy like I did, and I know that he wouldn't have kicked Arlong's ass without a good reason.**

** Folding the news paper back up, I put it back where I had found it. A moment later, the shop keeper came back with my sword.**

** "Here, good as new. You sure know how to take care of this thing. I also apologize for my rude behavior earlier. It's just that I get excited every time I see a famous sword." he said, bowing slightly.**

** "No need for that..." I said nervously, waving my hands in front of me.**

** Putting my sword back in it's sheath, the shop keep handed it back to me.**

** "How much?" I asked, reaching for my money.**

** "Don't bother... Allowing me to handle such a beautiful sword is payment enough, especially after I tried to get you to sell it..." He said, smiling at me.**

** "If you're sure... Thanks." I said, strapping it over my back once again and walking outside.**

** As I turned to go to the small room I was staying at in the Inn near by, I watched as thin wisps of smoke trailed up in front of my face. Looking down the alley they appeared to be coming from, I spotted the last person I wanted to see...**

** "Hiding in dark alleys now are we? _Captain Smoker..._" I said in a wary voice. **

** Captain Smoker was the marine captain at the marine base here in Loguetown. A place known as the beginning and the end of Gold D. Roger, the former Pirate King. He's also the man who keeps a closer eye on me than the informants ever did, not to mention that he didn't give a damn if I was on to him or not...**

** "Trust me, there's better things for me to be doing than making sure your ass doesn't cause problems around here. But orders from HQ are still orders from HQ. They informed me yesterday that after eight failed attempts to secretly monitor you, that I'm too keep an eye on you; and to arrest you should I discover you being involved with pirate activities. They didn't advise me telling you, but I'm on to you Hawk Rayne..." He said, before dissolving into smoke, to appear right behind me. "And if you go pirate, you won't even make it off this island."**

** Turning to face him, I could see that he was already gone. **

** Shaking my head in annoyance, I continued on my way back to the Inn for some much needed thinking time.**

** "Hey, do you know where a sword shop is?" A guy with short green hair, and tanned skin asked, tapping me on the shoulder.**

** Sighing heavily, I pointed in the opposite direction I was going.**

** "Go that way, and look for a huge blue sign with a sword on it." I said, not even bothering to turn to face him, and continued on my way. As the guy muttered a quick '_thanks'_ and walked away, I noticed the white sword at his waste. **

** Whirling around to watch his retreating back, I took a closer look at the sword. If I wasn't mistaken, then that was a Wadou Ichimonji... **

** For some reason, that struck me as odd, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Shrugging my shoulders, I went home...**

** When I finally reached my destination, I went out on the small balcony that over looked the square and the execution plat form Gold D. Roger was executed on. Placing my hands on the rail, I tried to picture what it must have looked like to see the square packed to the brim for the Pirate King's execution. Being seventeen, I wasn't even born yet to see the event that occurred twenty years ago. **

** Thinking back to the wanted poster, I couldn't help but imagine what Luffy would do if he were here. **

** He'd probably want to do the same thing I did when I first saw the execution platform: which was to climb on top of it. Then again, knowing Luffy, he'd do it, just to see what Gold D. Roger saw before death. I would have done that myself, had I not seen a marine go ape shit over a kid poking it... **

** Sitting down in the sole chair, I watched the clouds. I watched them for hours before they lulled me to sleep.**

** I was in a pleasant dream where Luffy and I, along with his older brothers, Ace and Sabo, would play in the woods surrounding Foosha Village, when the sounds of what sounded like a battle woke me up.**

** Snapping my eyes open, I looked out in the square. People were standing around, looking towards a ring of men pointing swords at them. From the way they were all dressed, then I'd say about half of them looked to be from Iron Club Alvida's crew, and the other half from Buggy the Clown's crew.**

** Alvida was standing near the plat form, looking up at the top of it. Following her gaze, I spotted Buggy with a sword in his hand, as his foot held a piece of wood down on someone. **

** Someone with a _straw hat_...**

** "Flashily stay put everyone. You're about to witness Straw Hat Luffy being executed!" Buggy shouted, looking down at the crowd.**

** Looking around at the buildings, I could see a few marines here and there. I even spotted Captain Smoker, who was only standing there...**

** As I stood there about to watch Luffy's execution, I was reminded of the pain of loosing Sabo, who was the first of us as kids to set out for his dreams, yet killed not long after setting off.**

** Turning to grab my sword and run down to help him, I heard Luffy's voice ring out.**

** "LISTEN! I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"**

…**...**

**Next Chapter – Chapter 2 – Childhood Friends**

**Rayne: Luffy, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?**

**Luffy: Hey! Rayne it's you! Uh oh, I didn't do this on purpose, honest! I just wanted to see where Gold Roger died, then this stupid big nose trapped me!**

**Buggy: BIG NOSE**

**Rayne & Luffy: WE'RE TALKING HERE (Both punch him into the next chapter.)**

**Rayne: Anyway, I have to get in that square quick before Luffy does something stupid like dying. I not only have to face both Buggy and Alvida to do this, but escape from the Marines as well. Well Dad, looks like I'm turning pirate after all. See you readers in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything of One Piece. The only character that is mine is Rayne! Thanks for reading, and I would love it if you readers would tell me what ya think about it...

…...

Chapter 2 – Childhood Friends

It took me little to no time at all to get my stuff and get down stairs. What took a few minutes was pushing through the crowd to get to the ring of pirates fending everybody off. When I finally got there, I was expecting to face at least a dozen pirates...

Only to find about half of them already knocked out by the guy from earlier, and some blonde haired guy. They were trying to fight their way to the platform where Luffy was currently being held down, meaning that they were probably a part of his crew.

Seeing as the Alvida and Buggy pirates weren't a problem at the moment, I started sneaking my way closer to the plat form. When I was a few feet from it, I looked up to make sure that Luffy hadn't been killed yet. Thankfully he was still alive.

"Luffy!" I called up to him.

"Rayne, what are you doing here?" He asked me, a surprised expression on his face.

"WOW, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL RED HEAD!" I heard the blonde guy also say behind me, only to be called a _Love Cook_ by the green haired swordsman. Ignoring them and their small fight that quickly followed, I kept my eyes on Luffy and the pirate standing over him.

"What's this? Looks like you've got someone to see you off Straw Hat! NOW SAY GOODBYE!" Buggy yelled, raising the sword he held over his head.

I felt my heart drop as Buggy started to swing his sword towards Luffy's neck. Luffy may be made out of rubber, and many things might not hurt him; but a sword, or anything sharp for that matter, would kill him...

As I started to make a run for him, Luffy's next words froze me in place...

"ZORO, SANJI, USSOP, NAMI, RAYNE... SORRY, BUT I'M DEAD!"

At this, everything and every one went as silent as the dead, before a huge bolt of lightening struck out of no where, and hit the top of the plat form, catching it in a blue blaze.

"LUFFY!" I shouted, my heart now beating in over drive. I wasn't worried about the lightening hitting him; I mean come on, he's a rubber guy. What I was worried about, was that Buggy had beheaded him. When the lightening struck, I knew for a fact that Luffy still had his head attached. All I knew at that moment, was that Luffy was either dead, or that lightening had somehow fried Buggy before any damage could have been done.

I was pulled from my worried trance when I spotted a metal beam falling from the plat form. What snapped me into action, was the frightened squeal of a little girl who the metal beam was falling right over.

Grasping the handle of my sword, I sprang forward, and cut it before it could hit her. As the beam his the ground with a loud clanging, the entire platform started tipping over away from me and the girl; as a heavy rain began to pour.

After telling the girl to go and find her mother, I ran over to the other side of the plat form. When I rounded it, I spotted a fried Buggy on the ground, and Luffy standing beside him with a big smile, his hat landing near his feet. I stood there for a moment, frozen in shock.

"Hey Rayne. Looks like I'm still alive... That's nice..." He said, looking at me sheepishly...

Before anybody got the chance to blink, I had raced forward, grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and started shaking the shit out of him.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T GO AND SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH LIKE THAT! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY DAD, ACE, _AND_ FOOSHA VILLAGE IF HE HAD BEHEADED YOUR ASS? NOT TO MENTION THAT I'D HAVE ONLY GOT A GLIMPSE OF YOUR SORRY ASS BEFORE YOU DIED AFTER I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LUFFY!? I KNOW YOU AND ACE GOT INTO A LOT OF FIGHTS WHEN WE WERE KIDS, BUT HE DIDN'T GIVE YOU _THAT_ MUCH BRAIN DAMAGE! DAMN IT, I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED ON ME!" I shouted at him, ending up pushing my tearful face against his shoulder.

"Slow down Rayne, no need to freak out like Shanks does." he said, innocently; which set me off again...

"I DO NOT FREAK OUT LIKE MY DAD DOES YOU CRAZY RUBBER FREAK!" I shouted, shaking him a few more times before tossing him to the ground, and sitting down next to him with my knees up to my chest, my finger drawing circles in the stone beneath me.

"Either way, it looks like you're gonna have to tag alone with me and my crew for a while." Luffy said, sitting up and giving me his serious evil smirk before nodding his head towards the tallest building in the square.

Following his gaze, I caught that of Captain Smoker's, and I knew that I was in some deep shit as his warning from hours before flitted through my head. Before I had a chance to look away, I heard him giving orders to the other marines...

"Go! Surround the pirates! Bring me Straw Hat Luffy, and Red Haired Shanks' daughter, Hawk Rayne!" He ordered.

I felt my eye twitching as I looked back at Luffy, who could only smile back over at me.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill you..." I said in a low voice...

"Well, you, Ace, and Grandpa haven't yet, so I'm not worried..." He replied, getting to his feet.

I could feel my hands itching to wring his scrawny little neck, but before I could get a chance to strangle him, Luffy started freaking out like something had grabbed him. After a few seconds of flailing about, Luffy looked over his shoulder to see the green haired swordsman I gave directions to.

"Oh, Zoro, it's you..." He said, blinking.

"Hate to ruin your little reunion, but we have to get out of here." The guy I now knew as Zoro said, glancing between the two of us. I could see his eyes narrow slightly as he took in the sword on my back. At his waist, I could see two more swords than the one I spotted earlier, as everything odd clicked into place. Meaning that this Zoro was in fact Roronoa Zoro. The pirate bounty hunter apparently had gone pirate...

"Yeah, you're probably right... So you gonna stay here and get arrested, or are you coming with us?" Luffy asked, his fists on his hips.

"Well, seeing as _SMOKIE_ has ordered my arrest, it seems I don't have a choice now do I..." I said, shouting the _smokie_ part loud enough for Smoker to hear; especially since he hates being called that.

"Alright then, lets get going!" Luffy shouted, using his Gum Gum powers to grab my hand and drag me behind him.

…...

It didn't take much to slip around the marines surrounding the square. All we had to do was knock a few of them off balance, and we were home free. Buggy and Alvida had tried to follow us, but they had been caught by Captain Smoker before they could even get very far from the square.

"Rayne, you can still run pretty fast right?" Luffy asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Luffy, don't even make me try to remember all of the animals you pissed off into chasing us when we were kids back at home! Of course I can keep up after surviving stuff like that when we were kids!" I said, pulling my hand from his.

I knew I could keep up with Luffy easily, but I knew that he liked to lead, so I stuck with running between Zoro and the blonde guy, who reached over and grabbed my hand, with hearts in his eyes.

"My dear, I must say you look absolutely beautiful!" He practically squealed.

"DAMN IT, LET GO OF ME YOU CREEPY ASSED DART BROW! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I shouted, snatching my hand back, and shying away. I couldn't help but be creeped out by this guy.

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL, BUT I STILL THINK YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" he said, doing some weird wavy dance that was even creepier.

After that, I ran a bit closer to Luffy as we made our way to the harbor; which was proving to be a bit elusive in the hard rain bearing down on us.

Luffy and Zoro let out a short laugh at my actions, making the creepy blonde guy shout something about starving them for the next couple of days.

"Don't worry about him. He's Sanji, the cook in my crew; and the other guy with the swords is Zoro." Luffy said, still running.

"Oh Yeah, I met Zoro hours ago when he asked me for directions. From the looks of it, he found the sword shop..." I said, trailing off as I could feel someone sending me a glare.

"Yeah, and it would have been easier to find if you had given me some good directions!" Zoro huffed.

"I pointed down the street you were walking and told you to look for a blue sign! You were what, two blocks from it when you stopped me!" I shouted back at him, to which Zoro went quite.

"Let me guess, your sense of direction is about as bad as Luffy's..." I said dryly, to which Zoro blushed and looked in a random direction.

"Never mind that! Let's just pick up the pace, or we're toast." He said, changing the subject.

During our little conversation, Luffy all of a sudden stopped, making us stop behind him. In front of us stood Tashigi with her sword, blocking our way. She was a subordinate below Smoker by a single rank.

"Wow, who is that?" Sanji asked, his eyes doing the creepy heart thing again.

"I didn't know you were Zoro, and a pirate as well. You lied..." She said in a low voice before anyone else could say any thing. Raising her head, she glared in Zoro's direction. "You're just another Liar!" she shouted.

At this, Sanji rounded on Zoro.

"OH GREAT! What did you do to that girl?" He demanded, looking about ready to tear Zoro to pieces.

"Does he act like that with every woman?" I whispered to Luffy, who could only nod back.

Ignoring him, Zoro stepped passed us, towards Tashigi.

"You never asked me what my name was, did you? So I never lied, did I?" Zoro asked, stopping a few feet from her.

"Either way, you know that there's no way I can let you leave this island with such a legendary sword. Give it to me! The Wadou Ichimonji, right now! And that goes for your sword too Rayne! I don't care that its a family heirloom, so hand it over as well!" She shouted, sparing a glance at me.

"You've heard me tell this to someone once, but I'll say it again Tashigi. The only way you'll get my sword is if you pry it from my dead body. So forget it." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You heard me Rayne, hand it over! You too Zoro!" She yelled, placing her hand on her own sword.

"You want the Wadou Ichimonji, then come and get it..." Zoro taunted, placing his hand on his sword as well.

At this, Tashigi drew her sword and charged at Zoro, who drew his and blocked her attack easily. Exchanging a few more blows, they came to a stand still as Zoro gave her an evil smirk as he sized her skill up.

"Hey you jerk! You can't fight a girl!" Sanji yelled, out raged.

"I can handle myself, so back off!" Tashigi shouted back.

"You heard her, get out of here..." Zoro said, keeping his eyes on his opponent in front of him.

"Let's go..." Luffy agreed, running around the two. Following after him, I head Sanji turn and yell back at Zoro.

"Hurt her and I'll kick your ass!" He shouted, turning to face where he was running. "I can't believe he'd actually fight a girl like that." He said in aggravation.

"Well, when you pick up a sword, no matter what gender you are; you're practically asking for a fight. But from the sounds of it, you seem like you were raised to never fight a girl..." I mused, following after Luffy.

"I can see your point, but I still don't think it's right..." He said, being serious for once.

We were able to make it a few more blocks before we were stopped again, but by Captain Smoker this time.

"I already told you Straw Hat, that you couldn't make it into the Grand Line unless you get through me first." He told Luffy, as the three of us pulled up short.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Luffy said, scratching the back of his head.

"And you Hawk Rayne, didn't I tell you that I'd haul you in should you turn pirate like your father, Shanks?" Smoker asked, cutting his eyes towards me.

"Wait a minute! "Red Haired" Shanks is your father!?" Sanji asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Shanks is my dad..." I confirmed before turning to Smoker. "And yes, I remember your warning. However, I also couldn't just stand by and let Buggy kill a close childhood friend of mine. My dad raised me better than that." I said, reaching for the handle of my sword again. It wasn't going to be easy, but to get out of here, we had to get through Smoker...

"I can understand that, but you and I both know that the government won't let you roam around free now that you've assisted a pirate; regardless if it was from another pirate, or that you and the pirate you saved were old friends." Smoker said, daring us to prove him wrong.

"What's done is done, we'll leave it at that. However, I have to beat you to get to the Grand Line... Right Smokie Guy?" Luffy asked, taking a few steps forward.

"It's what I said, ain't it. Though by my honor as Marine Captain, you're not gonna make it off this island." Smoker said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lowering his head, Luffy smirked under his straw hat.

"Rayne, if you leave with us, you'll be a wanted pirate. Which leaves me with one question for you..." Luffy said, peering over his shoulder at me, his eyes covered in the shadow of his hat.

"Wanna join my crew?"

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 3 – Escape From Loguetown

Rayne: Things don't look too good for us at the moment. The rain doesn't seem to want to let up any time soon, Smoker is standing between us a the open sea, and Luffy wants me to join his crew... However, the way things are going, I'm not sure if we'll make it out of here fast enough to give him my answer... See you in the next Chapter!


End file.
